Turning Tables
by Pokadot Queen95
Summary: For once in his life, it's Sam's turn to take care of Dean. In this crazy twist of events, both Dean and Sam are de-aged; the only way to turn them back is by a little angel power, which happens to be unavailable. So what happens now? Read to find out:
1. A New Case

**Hola my fellow Supernatural Fanfiction readers! This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction – I know most of you are like probably thinking this is going to suck- but this is not my first Fanfiction ever. It's like my sixth…. So yea. I really got into the series over the summer and well I fell in love. So I have decided to write this little plot bunny and add in my own twists along the way. It takes place in the middle of season six but season seven will not happen. Slight AU. So just bear with me with the first chapter . Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter one of Turning Tables!**

**Disclaimer: I, Pokadot Queen95, do unfortunately not own Supernatural. That pleasure belongs to the fabulous Eric Kripke who at the same time sucks for killing off Castiel and Bobby…but I do not own it none the less. I do own Rachael and blondie however. **

Turning Tables

Chapter one: A New Case

"Ok, so where to now?" Sam Winchester closed his laptop and looked up at his older brother Dean. Dean, being the awesome big brother that he was, just continued to sift through newspaper articles, occasionally looking at his brother. They were currently in Shady Oaks Motel, wrapping a case that involved Witches. The sneaky Bitch threw some weird translucent powder that Dean somehow convinced Sam was something akin to itching powder. It hurt like a bitch but at the same time, Dean didn't want to worry Sam. Any noise that Dean made would most likely involve a cry of pain so just saying nothing was better than anything at this point. Dean wasn't stupid-he knew this was not a good choice. But after their hunt, he didn't want to worry Sam any more than what was necessary.

Sam sat up from the couch and rested his elbows on his knees, his emotions getting the best of him. The hunt tonight had been…interestingly odd for lack of better words. He looked at his brother who was lying on the bed; Sam could tell that his eyes were not really absorbing the words that were in front of him.

"Dean, are you okay? You seem distracted," Sam noted. He was truly concerned for his brother. It was rare that Sam could ever take care of the older Winchester; sometimes Dean would just not allow it. _Maybe Dean was just thinking about the strange girl that we helped us kill Blondie_, Sam thought. It wouldn't be the first time Dean got caught up in a case before.

Dean just nodded, making sure to keep his eyes on the paper. He was sure this would pass; he had already showered twice at the request of Sam and his clothes were already burned and turned to ash. The pain was dull, but it was definitely there, slowly spreading through his body, unrelenting.

Sam raised an eyebrow not believing Dean's nod at all. He was the only one who could read Dean. As the younger brother, Sam knew something was wrong.

"Well if you're feeling up to it, wanna go grab something to eat? We could go to the local diner, then a bar? And we could even get some pie." Hook. Line. And Sinker. Sam knew he had Dean; the power of the pie was just too much to resist.

Damn Sam. Dean was torn. On one hand he really wanted a good slice of cherry pie. Yet on the other, Dean didn't think he could say anything or really move without being in pain. But then again he was Dean Winchester. "Sure."

The answer would have pleased Sam had Dean's voice had not cracked at the end.

Dean cleared his throat. "I mean sure," Dean said, over exaggerating a deep voice. Dean met Sam's eyes and that was when he crumbled. A wave of pain swept through the older Winchester and he clutched his chest as the sudden fiery wave swept through his body. A small gasp escaped his lips and his face scrunched up in response.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and ran to the aid of this brother. "Where's the pain?" Sam's hands hovered over Dean's body, not sure where his brother needed comfort.

"Everywhere Sammy," Dean barely managed to say as his body began to slightly convulse on the bed. The white-hot fire licked the insides of Dean's organs. Stupid mother trucking witch! If Dean could he would bring her back to life and kill her all over again.

"Hang in there Dean. I'm gonna call Bobby. He's got to know what to do." Sam lunged for his phone that was on the coffee table and dialed the one number he knew by heart. He hated to feel helpless but there was nothing he could do to help Dean.

_Ring, Ring_. Come one Bobby. Pick up the damn phone.

"Singer here."

"Bobby! Some witch threw a powder thing at Dean and now he's convulsing on the bed and"-Sam's worried rant was suddenly cut off due to a scream from Dean. Then it stopped. Dean's groaning, the creaking of the bed. It just all suddenly stopped. Sam whipped around only to find the bed empty.

"Sam what the hell is going on down there boy?" Bobby said, concern lacing his voice. These boys were like his sons and if anything happened to them, he deserved to be the first to know.

"There's something wrong with Dean. He was just writhing in pain and then it stopped and now he's disappeared!" Sam practically yelled into the phone. He ran one hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

In Sam's excessive worrying, he didn't hear the bathroom door close or the lock that sounded shortly after it.

"Sam calm down. What was thrown on Dean? If you need my help I need to know what happened," Bobby's quiet voice spoke to Sam through the phone, slowly calming down the younger Winchester.

Sam's eyes traveled around the room, looking for the older Winchester as he recounted his tale. "We found the location of the witches' hideout…"

_Flashback one hour – Sam's POV_

"_Sam you go left, I'll go right and we'll meet in the middle. If you need anything, don't be afraid to kick some ass," and with that, Dean was off. We each went our separate ways. The warehouse was typical-dark, gray and cold. _

_After a few minutes of walking around in the dark, the only company my flashlight, there was a small squeaking noise. It would have been impossible to hear if one wasn't listening for it. I turned the corner to find a dark room with a single light bulb illuminating the small space. There was a girl, maybe about 15 or 16 tied to a chair, a gag around her mouth. Her back was facing towards the door; she was alone. _

"_Hey, hey. I got you. My name is Sam Winchester and I'm gonna get you out of here. What's your name?" I asked as I gently untied her. She had dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders and brown eyes that were overshadowed with fear. She was physically shaking but her voice came out clear as I learned her name was Rachael. My mind instantly flashed back to the angel Rachel who was Castiel's second in command. I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of her and focused on the task at hand. _

"_Well Rachael, stick with me and I'm gonna get you outta here. I promise," I said, helping her out of the chair. There was a cut on her face and rope marks adorned her wrists. Her leather jacket was torn slightly at the shoulder, meaning there was more damage done to the girl then previously though. _

"_Well done Mr. Winchester." A voice said. Rachael and I turned around to a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She was hot-but then again most witches were. It was part of their charm. "I must admit my sister and I were a bit surprised when you and your brother somehow found us, but no matter. I have you and our precious guest here. At this rate, our ritual will be completed in no time," Blondie said, snapping her fingers. In an instant, Rachael and I were thrown against the back wall. No matter how many times that happened, I don't think I'll ever be immune to the pain that went coursing through my skull as my head bouncecd against the concrete wall. _

"_Now this party can really get started," Blondie said, her eyes flashing black. I could feel my own eyes going wide. Blondie here had been taken over by a demon. Holy crap this was not good. A shrill scream pierced the air and my head immediately turned to the teen glued to the wall next to me. But she just gave me a look and at that moment I knew Dean had won his battle. _

_A smile fell upon my lips. "Sorry but I guess the party will have to wait," I said as the witch-turned demon snarled at me. If only I could reach my knife…._

"_Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." The next moment everything was a blur, even for an experienced hunter such as myself. _

_One moment I was on the wall, the next I was kneeling down on the ground with my wrists bleeding profusely. "If I can't have your brother, then I'll just have to have you instead Samuel Winchester," the demon said menacingly. Within a millisecond, Rachael was on the floor in a similar position next to me; her right wrist was bleeding as well. _

"_Son of a bitch," she whispered while examining her wrist. It was a pretty deep cut. The crimson liquid that spilled forth landed on her jeans. _

"_Ahhh. I love the smell of blood in the night. Good bye sweetheart. Your blood will not have been spilt in vain," Blondie took her bloodied knife and prepared to strike. Three voices said 'No' simultaneously and suddenly the demon was the one being thrown into the wall. I saw Dean enter the room, a knife in his hand. As much as he preferred guns, Dean was one hell of a threat with a knife. _

"_What the hell?" Blondie said, clearly surprised at seeing another hunter in the room coupled with her sudden flight. She wasn't the only one surprised at her sudden flight. Blondie was pinned against the wall, exactly in the same position that Rachael and I were just in. _

"_Stay away from my brother you bitch," Dean charged but at that exact moment, the witch reached into her pocket and grabbed a light green powder. It shone in the light and looked innocent enough. If I was just a bystander, I would have thought it was something like pixie dust, but because I knew better. This could cause some serious harm to Dean. _

"_I've been waiting for a while to do this Dean Winchester. Enjoy your time," and with that, Blondie blew the green dust all over Dean. As Dean was momentarily blinded and cursing, I saw my opportunity. But before I could move-man I was having an off day- Rachael was already across the floor, knife in her hand. She whispered something to Blondie before stabbing her in the heart. A swirl of black smoke erupted from the now dead body and for a moment everything was silent. A small groan of pain brought me back from my shock to Dean. He was lying on the floor not moving. _

"_Dean!" I yelled and ran over to his position. He was lying face down but he was still breathing. I had no idea what could be running around in his head. "Dean No!" I gently shook Dean but he would not open his eyes. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rachael slowly inching her way over to us looking like she was about to pass out. Her hand was over her face and she was looking evidently pale. _

"_Here," she whispered and put two of her fingers on Dean's temple. Suddenly, he awoke with a gasp. Who the hell was this girl? _

"_Dean, how are you feeling?" I instantly went into mother-hen mode. _

"_Like crap Sam. I swear every time I save your ass it just lands me in more and more trouble," he whispered, looking pale as well. Yet he somehow managed to keep a smile plastered onto his face. _

"_Here let's get you up and then we can see what the hell it was she put on you," I said gently lifting him up. It took a few seconds but Dean was up on his feet and starting to become steady again. _

_Once I was sure that Dean was steady, I helped Rachael on to her feet. "You okay?" I asked, holding her shoulders as she swayed. _

"_I'll live. Thank you Sam. You saved my life," She looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes. _

"_Hey don't cry. It's gonna be alright. And besides I think it was more of you saving me than anything else," I chuckled. If Rachael hadn't stabbed the demon/witch, I would probably be dead. I gotta start getting my head back in this. _

"_Thank you Winchesters. I will not forget this. I mean how could I with saviors as gorgeous as you two," Rachael whispered and cracked a smile. She snapped her fingers and then she was gone. Just poof and gone. I looked at Dean and he looked as shocked as I was. _

"_Well that was unexpected," I said, reaching over to help Dean. _

"_Dude, we're hunters, we should expect the unexpected. But she called us gorgeous which I cannot deny," Dean said, striking a pose. _

_End of Flashback _

"When we got back to the motel I made Dean shower twice and then we burned his clothes," Sam finished telling Bobby.

"Well there's not much I can do with the vague description but-" Bobby was cut off by a crying. It was not a soft cry but a loud, heaving sob kind of crying.

"Hey hang on a sec Bobby. I hear something like crying? I'll call you back in a few minutes," Sam said, hanging up the phone.

"Don't you hang up on me boy!" Bobby protested into the phone but it was too late. His protest was met with the dial tone. "Idjits" Bobby muttered, making a move to gather some books to see if they could get a grip on what they were dealing with here.

Sam seemed to pin point the source of the crying quite easily. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his ear pressed against the door as he waited for an answer. The crying stopped suddenly and no reply came through the door. Sam jingled the door knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Dean I'm coming in." This time, Sam did not wait for an answer and he kicked the door down. Dean was sure to give him hell for it later but all that mattered at this point in time was for his big brother to be ok.

The door hit the ground with a dramatic impact. "Dean?" Sam whispered in awe, not quite believing his eyes. In the bathroom, there sat a little boy with tears in his eyes, his face red with tear streaks.

"Sam? SAM!" the little boy cried, running into Sam and throwing his arms around Sam's long torso. For a second Sam was too shocked to move. The little boy only reached Sam's belt buckle. The little boy lifted his head and when Sam looked into his eyes, he knew it was Dean. The familiar and trusting green eyes shone back at him, the blonde hair and even the necklace, Sam noted, were all a part of Dean.

"Dean is that you?"

"No princess it's the tooth fairy. Yes it's me. And just because I look like I'm eight doesn't mean I not myself. I still got four years over you no matter how tall you are," the seemingly younger boy said. Yep it was Dean alright.

"Dean, what happened? Why are you crying?" Sam asked, lowering himself to Dean's level. He looked about eight years old. There was no way that this was his older brother.

"I don't know. The pain was so intense and then it just stopped. I ran into the bathroom to see myself looking like I was eight and then I don't know I just burst into tears," Dean said quietly, taking a step back from Sam. He didn't want Sam to think he was weak. He was the older brother. He was supposed to take care of Sam, not the other way around.

"My God Dean. You're eight years old. What the hell are we gonna do?" Sam said, running a hand through his hair. Sam then turned to Dean and saw he was about to burst into tears again.

"Dean…"

And Dean launched himself into Sam's arms. He just needed to be held- as girly as that sounded- and he needed to be held by Sam. He would blame it on the sudden change of age later but right now he just felt like he needed to cry.

**Awww. Poor Dean. Yea I know it's another Winchester De-aged story. But this one is going to be different. I promise. Should I continue? Let me know in a review! **

**P.S. We will see more of our favorite **_**angels**_** in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter two: Turning Back the Clock

Hi guys! So I have about 6 chapters of this bad boy written out but for some reason I just never updated….I appreciate the reviews! Thanks to everyone who has read this! This is a slightly smaller chapter than the first one only because I wasn't sure where I was going to go with it.

Disclaimer: I do unfortunately not own Supernatural. Damn you Kripke!

Turning Tables

Chapter Two: Turning Back the Clock

_Previously: And Dean launched himself into Sam's arms. He just needed to be held- as girly as that sounded- and he needed to be held by Sam. He would blame it on the sudden change of age later but right now he just needed to cry_.

"Dean, it's going to be ok. We are going to get you back to your old, 32 year old self. That I promise you," Sam said, hugging Dean back with all that he had. The two were bathroom floor and engaged in what Dean affectionately called a 'chick-flick moment.'

"I don't like being smaller than you. Well, smaller than usual. You're really are like a Sasquatch from all the way down here," Dean said, looking up at the massive figure that was Sam. Sam had now stood up and was awkwardly leaning against the sink while Dean took a seat of the toilet. The bathroom wasn't clean per say and it was really bothering Sam. He wanted to leave the vicinity as soon as possible but first he had to make sure Dean wasn't hurt more than he had previously thought.

"Oh ha ha. Do you feel any pain?" Sam asked, bending down to Dean's level. It was just so weird to see Dean looking so small and so innocent. A fierce emotion over swept Sam. He just wanted to pull Dean into his arms and protect him from the world.

"Uh Sam? You're kinda crushing me…" Dean trailed off and Sam realized he was fiercely hugging his brother.

"Uh right. Sorry 'bout that," Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you ok Sam? I mean I'm the one was turned into a freaking eight year old. I should be the one who is in emotional trauma here," Dean said, walking out of the bathroom. Sam's cell had suddenly begun to ring and Dean left the bathroom to go pick it up. He ran back as quickly as he left, leaving Sam slightly stunned at his speed. Dean on the other hand, was put out when he realized he wasn't fast enough and missed the call.

"You called Bobby?" Dean asked sounding surprised. He thought that Sam would still be on the phone with him, yelling and bitching at the old man to get some answers. Then again he didn't expect Sam to break down the bathroom door either.

"Duh Dean," Sam said nonchalantly. His eyes widened as a horrible thought entered his head. If Dean was physically 8, was he mentally eight as well? It wouldn't be unlikely, but it still worried Sam to no end. "Are you sure you're mentally 32? If not, it's ok. We can fix this somehow," Sam assured him, gently taking the phone away from Dean's small hands. Dean could see that Sam was serious. Oh hell no.

"Sammy, I am me. I can prove it," Dean sucked in a big breath and began to tell a shortened version of their lives.

"You gave me this necklace when we were kids," Dean toyed with the necklace between his fingers. "It was originally meant for Dad but he never showed up on Christmas day. I brought you back to life when that demon iced you. I had that freakish disease where I was afraid of everything and even yelled at the sight of a cat. But in my defense, the cat came out of nowhere…" Dean mused. He looked in the mirror, taking in his appearance for a second before continuing.

"I went to hell for four months. I was the one who carried you out of the fire that killed our mother. I am Dean Winchester!" Dean finished with a whisper. All was silent in the dinky motel room as Sam stared at his brother.

As young as Dean looked, it really was him. "Ok Dean I believe you. But we still need to talk to Bobby. He can help us or-"Suddenly Sam paused. Why the heck hadn't he thought of it sooner?

"Castiel, um, Dean and I could really use your help down here on earth. So if you're listening, we really need you," Sam said awkwardly. He always felt weird praying to Cas. That was more of Dean's thing.

"Of course! Cas can help!" Dean said, walking out of the bathroom and over to the bed, flopping down on it. Sam followed and sat down on the next bed. The two Winchesters waited patiently for the angel that proved time and time again he cared about the two brothers. After thirty seconds, Dean started to complain.

"Where's Cas? He usually uses his angel mojo and invades our personal space. Where is he?" Dean asked, starting to become aggravated.

"Dean, Calm down," Sam said, joining him on the bed. "We haven't really seen or heard from Cas in a while. Maybe he's gotten himself into some sort of trouble?" Sam said, his mind already churning out multiple possibilities.

Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Dean yelled and jumped off of the bed. He ran toward the coffee table and snagged Sam's phone. Sam barely had time to react before Dean was already chatting away on the phone. By the nature of the conversation, Sam could guess that Bobby was having a hard time believing that it was indeed Dean he was talking to.

"Come on Castiel. Where are you?" Sam muttered.

_Meanwhile…_

"Gabriel how could this have happened? One minute we are down on earth, and the next we are trapped in heaven. What did you do?" Castiel complained as he sat down on the stone bench and put his head in his hands.

"Well little bro, it's really quite simply. Raphael is a dick," Gabriel explained, taking a seat next to his brother on the stone. He wrapped his arm around the younger angel and tried to comfort his brother.

"But why do this now? Why not wait until some crucial battle or attack? Why would he lead us out of the blue?"

Gabriel sighed. "I don't know Castiel. Maybe he got bored and wanted to toy with us? I mean, that's what I would do." Castiel just stared at him.

"What? It's quite fun when you're not on the receiving end. But when I get my hands on Raphe here, he's gonna regret this, big time."

The two were trapped in heaven. Raphael had blindsided them both and lured them into Cas's favorite heaven; the one with the man who would be forever flying the kite in his garden paradise. Both Gabriel and Castiel knew that something was up the second Raphael came to them for help; he claimed there were a group of rouge angels planning to get the jump on the Winchesters. Of course it involved them. What doesn't?

Naturally, the two angels followed Raphael to ensure the safety of their beloved humans. The two were cautious, but not cautious enough. Raphael lured them into the section of heaven, said some things that Gabriel would not care to repeat (at least not until they fully knew what was going on), and then threw some sort of weird symbol at them, similar to the ones used to trap demons. Needless to say, Gabriel was pissed he did not see this coming. He should have known something was up; Raphael didn't care about anyone but himself.

When Castiel first tried to 'poof' out of the small garden, nothing happened. So he tried again. Then Gabriel tried as well. Nothing happened. Until they found the red lines that is. Lightly shimmering networks of red lines were seemingly thrown at random until Castiel could get a better look. The lines made a pattern; a pattern that was created to specifically trap angels. It hadn't been used up until now, up until the war in heaven.

"_Castiel, um, Dean and I could really use your help down here on earth. So if you're listening, we really need you." _

Castiel's head shot up out of his hands. Sam Winchester was calling him.

"Gabriel! Sam, he needs me. I-"Castiel started to say. He got up and started to pace around the small meadow. The man who was flying a kite a few feet to their left paid them no attention.

"And pray tell Cas, how are we supposed to get there? We're trapped remember? We're lucky our powers still work." Gabriel not-so-gently reminded him. Gabriel knew that Castiel cared deeply for the Winchester Brothers, as much as he tried to hide it.

Castiel tried. He really did. He tried to ignore the familiar pull that Sam's voice inflicted upon him. But he would have to try harder. Gabriel was right; there was nothing they could do. They were like mice in maze; trapped with no way to escape.

_Back to the Winchesters! _

"Well Sammy, I doubt Castiel is going to come down here any time soon. We're on our own," Dean said, still lying on the bed. The whole 8 year old thing was very annoying.

"We just need to hold out for a day or two. I'm sure being eight isn't that bad," Sam noted, sitting up next to Dean.

"Sam, I'm short! This does not bode well with me. Plus…." Dean muttered something at the end.

"What did you say?" Sam asked him, already having a good idea of what it was.

"I said, I can't protect you anymore," Dean said quietly. He didn't like feeling helpless.

"Dean, I think it's time I take care of you for once. You have done everything in the world for me. Let me repay the favor," Sam said, putting an arm around his brother. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The pair set in silence for a few seconds as they took in the entire day. What seemed like hours later but in reality was only a minute, Sam turned to see that Dean had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Sam let a small smile escape his lips as Dean looked so, so_ innocent_. He picked his seemingly younger brother and laid him on the bed that Sam usually claimed. When Dean woke up, he was going to be pissed. But Sam didn't care. He would gladly suffer the consequences.

"Good night Dean," Sam whispered, set up shop at the table and turned on his laptop. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.

_After a very stressful night…. _

Sam awoke to a rustling with in the room. He had a headache, most likely from the fact that he fell asleep on his key board. There was probably going to be an indentation of a square somewhere on his face. He was up all night researching on how to get Dean back to his normal self and he had come up with a few theories but none of them were concrete.

Sam sleepily surveyed the room, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. Dean was still asleep on the bed, curled up into a ball. Sam turned back to his laptop and found it to be 7:30.

"Hello Sam."

Sam whipped his body around to see the one person he most dreaded to see. That and surprised. What the hell…

"How's Dean doing now that he's been, for lack of better word, degraded?" Raphael said his fingertips ghosting over Dean's forehead. Dean's face scrunched up, but the rest of his body remained perfectly still.

"Get away from him," Sam slowly stood up and shut his laptop. The angel just smiled, but didn't move an inch. Dean didn't seem to know what was happening; he was still entangled in a dream of lollipops and baseball diamonds. It was an odd combination but it kept him satisfied. Sam hoped with every fiber in his being that Dean would not wake up anytime soon.

"Oh Sammy. You're not going to get him back to normal," Raphael said, slowly walking away from the bed, but always an arm's length away. He needed leverage.

"You did this? Why?" Sam asked, stunned. He knew the angel didn't like them, but why go through all the trouble of turning Dean back to eight? Sam's back was to the coffee table that held his laptop and his hand closed around the knife that he had always kept handy in his back pocket. If only he could get a clear path…

"I'm actually quite surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Yes, I'm the one that sent the witches your way. Yes, I was the one who gave Amber specific orders to throw the green dust/powder on Dean. It was all me." It was at this point that Raphael paused to get a better look at Dean. All was going according plan. Sam thought it looked like the angel was going to add something else to brag about as a cold looked passed through his eyes.

"You two are the dream team. It's time I broke that up. And once I do, I have plans for the two of you," Raphael finished with an evil smile. He reached over and touched Dean's forehead.

The next few seconds were a blur for Sam. He could hear Dean scream in pain and then the breaking of the window. He remembered leaping on the angel and cutting him with the knife that he had materialized during Raphael's speech. The gash that was produced on the angel's leg was something that Sam should be proud of. Dean's screams were effectively cut off and Sam had Raphael pinned to the ground. But something pulled Sam off and within the second the angel had disappeared but not before sending a wide eyed look of surprise Sam's way.

Sam lay on the floor for a fraction of second before getting up to see if his brother was ok. Dean was siting wide eyed on the bed and practically shaking.

"Balthazar?" the shaking boy whispered.

Sam turned his head to see the older angel panting.

"Geez Sam. You think you could do a better job defending against angels."

**Hey There! For all of you readers if you take two seconds to review, or favorite, or review or follow or review…..mainly review! Thank you guys and have a great Friday! **


	3. Receiving Some Bad News

Hello fellow readers! I'll make this short and sweet but I just wanted to say thank you to the 18 of you that followed the story and the few of you that reviewed! If a few more of you guys could review before the next chapter that would be great! Until then, enjoy Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!

Turning Tables

Chapter Three: Receiving Some Bad News

_Previously: "Balthazar?" the shaking boy whispered. Sam turned his head to see the older angel panting. _

"_Geez Sam. You think you could do a better job defending against angels."_

"I mean really Sam. Shouldn't you have anti-angel symbols or something of the sort?" Balthazar stated as he stood up, brushing shards of glass from the window off of his suit.

Sam was speechless for a moment until he stuttered out "Uhm, Yea I guess we must have gotten the s-symbol wrong." Which in itself was odd seeing as they were experienced hunters who, especially after all they had gone through, would not screw up a simple symbol.

The older man gave a Sam a look that was the equivalent to _are you kidding me_, and turned his attention to Dean who was sitting wide eyed on the bed, clutching the bed spread.

"Well Dean, you've certainly had better days," he commented.

"Hey! I will have you know I am a very cute kid," Dean pouted. He threw the covers down and ran off the bed to where Sam was still positioned on the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked, unconsciously turning up the cute factor. Sam sighed, and nodded. He asked the same question to Dean who held out a hand and helped him up.

"I have a headache the size of his ego," Dean said, pointing behind him to Balthazar who in turn responded with a look of fake hurt, "But other than that I feel fine. What happened?" he finished.

"Raphael, he-"Sam started to but was cut off by an angry Dean.

"WHAT?! That slimy-"Dean began to rant but it was Sam's turn to cut him off.

"Dean, calm down. Raphael was here and yes, he was the one who gave you that headache," Sam finished, his words becoming quieter at the end of the sentence. The smaller Winchester could sense Sam's hesitation and instead turned his attention to the angel who was impatiently waiting, leaning on the bathroom frame. He watched the two Winchers have their moment before he became bored and started to examine his nails. _'Humans and their moments of pity'_, Balthazar thought. _I wonder if they have any pie. Dean's gotta have some here somewhere….._

"Yo Balthazar are you listening?" Dean asked and threw a pillow at the angel, his thoughts about pie going straight out of his mind like the window he busted in from. Why jump through the window you may ask? It added to the overall special effects. If he was going to do something, the angel was going to do it with style. Besides, Balthazar knew Raphael would not dare harm Dean, not when he had other, bigger fish to fry first.

"To be quite frank with you Dean, no I am not. What I am wondering though, is do you guys have any pie? Preferably cherry?"

"This is not a time for pie!" Sam said, sounding frustrated. In a trade mark Sam move, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

And in his true trademark fashion, Dean replied with "It's always time for pie Sam."

"So there's no pie?

"NO PIE GUYS.

….

"Fine but the next time you need my help, don't come crying to me."

"You helped us of your own free will!"

"Oh. Right. Well then you should give me some pie as retribution."

"Gah!"

"Ok, ok. Sam give the man, angel, person thing here some pie. And you. Man, angel, person thing. I need to not be eight years old so if you could work your mojo, that would be great." Balthazar snorted but didn't say anything else.

Sam grumbled to himself but got up and walked to the small kitchen area. It couldn't even really be called a kitchen. I just held a small fridge, a microwave, and the standard stove, sink and counter combination. Inside the mini-fridge held a circular, plastic container filled with none other than cherry pie. It was one of the few times Sam said he was going to get pie, wasn't kidnapped and actually returned home with said pie. That in itself was a miracle.

Balthazar smiled in triumph and then realized he had been basically told off by an eight year old. Dean just smirked to himself and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, audibly locked it and then proceeded to stare at his face. He poked and pinched his cheeks, then stared at his small hands. It was all too weird. Dean really hadn't had time to process the change or the sudden chick-flick moment that had taken place the night before. And what had happened this morning with Raphael? So many questions, so little time. But there was an even bigger question that was looming. How long would he be stuck like this?

In the other room, Sam had given Balthazar a piece of pie. Yes, Balthazar knew why Raphael would harm Dean. No he didn't know where Raphael's headquarters were or when he would strike again. No he could not turn Dean back to normal.

"What do you mean you can't turn Dean back to normal? I thought angels could reverse spells and stuff like that," Sam leaned on his elbows on his thighs. He sat on the bed while Balthazar sat on one of the two chairs that were positioned around the small table.

"I am an angel, not a miracle worker. Isn't it enough that I know who can fix this little predicament and damn this is some good pie," Balthazar responded and took a bite of his pie.

"Well?" Sam questioned after a minute of listening to the chewing of pie.

"Gabriel." was all the angel said.

"Gabriel?" Sam said incredulously. He had believed the archangel to be dead.

"Yes. Dear special Gabe over here. He is an archangel, the only one I might add that will agree to help you. I may not have enough mojo, but he does," Balthazar finished, putting air quotes around the word mojo.

"Ok but how do I find Gabriel?" Sam asked, stunned at this new revelation.

"Oh you can't." Balthazar replied as he ate another piece of pie.

"And why not?" Sam questioned.

"Because he's trapped in heaven." Balthazar simply replied, resting his now empty plate on the table.

"Wait if he's trapped there, and Cas hasn't been answering our calls, does that mean what I think it means?" Sam said hopelessly. This was just great. He now had to add 'rescue angels' to his to-do list.

"You got it Sammy boy. Both Gabriel and Castiel are trapped in the attic due to Raphael. If you ask me, anyone who's stupid enough to follow him to his own turf deserves whatever they get," Balthazar folded his arms across his chest and stared at the bathroom door. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the door fell down to the ground to reveal a startled Dean. He was still poking and prodding his face when the door randomly fell over. He smiled sheepishly and his face turned a new shade of red.

"Hey there Dean. Vain much?" Balthazar smirked.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like. I was just uh…" Dean stuttered and if it was possibly, he could feel his face becoming redder by the second.

"Any way, I know someone who can help," Balthazar said nonchalantly.

"Woa woa woa. Help with what?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom, still looking flustered. Both Sam and Balthazar responded by looking at each other and Sam said "Dean what were you doing for the past 10 minutes?"

"Looking at me-Oh. Yea that," the eight year old said and took a seat next to Sam on the bed.

"Yea that. And the fact that Cas and Gabe are trapped in heaven," Sam replied with his signature Bitch face. It was directed at the non-existent Raphael.

"You mean that the SOB Gabriel is still alive? I thought he was iced by Lucifer," Dean said thoughtfully and began to swing his legs off the edge of the bed.

"Same here. Care to explain that Balth-"Sam began to say but when he turned his attention back to the table, the angel had disappeared. And with the rest of the pie too.

"Sam I hate angels. They're nothing but self-absorbed idiots," Dean replied angrily.

"Normally I would agree but he did save our asses and Castiel isn't that bad," Sam said and stood up. He began to pace around the small room.

"Dude Cas is freakin awesome," Dean countered and got up to go to the kitchen. "Hey Sasquatch, we need some food before we do anything. I'm starving."

"Well at least I can spend less money on food for us. And we need to get you some clothes as well."

"Uh no. Clothes mean that this situation is permanent," Dean countered and shut the barren fridge.

"Dean this is our only option. Come on, let's go get some clothes, food and then we can discuss what Balthazar was saying. He said he knew someone who could help us but he didn't say who and three guesses says it isn't him," Sam reasoned with him. He peaked outside and could see it was still bright and sunny outside. This was good; Sam could take Dean out without a coat. Not that Dean had anything small enough to wear anyway. But Sam couldn't just leave him here….

"Come on Sam. Let's go. I feel like I'm melting in these clothes." And with that, Sam's mind had been made up for him. It was time to take a new eight year old Dean out. This was not going to be fun.

"Sammy I'm not getting any younger, older, you know what I mean. Let's get this show on the road here."

"Uh Dean, what are you going to wear? Nothing fits remember?"

"Oh right. Well we'll just…make something up. You watched Project Runway before and you know how to sew. What's the worst that could happen?"

_45 Minutes Later…_

The worst that could happen, well Dean will let you know when he gets there, Sam thought. The Winchesters had tried unsuccessfully to get Dean to look decent. Nothing worked. So they improvised. One of Sam's shirts had been cut down to size and Dean had to sacrifice a precious pair of jeans for the cause. The End result? Dean looked like he had been taken out of a refugee camp in Africa. It was not good. And don't even get Sam started on shoes. There was simply nothing they could do in that department.

Sam and Dean were now in a diner after an uncomfortable trip to the nearest Target. They pair had a hard enough time finding clothes, not to mention all of the strange looks that people had given them. Sam knew they had to leave after eating before someone called child services.

Dean was now the proud owner of four new outfits, a pair of shoes and two pairs of pajamas. He was currently wearing a blue and orange tee-shirt with a picture of a baseball on the front and a pair of blue jeans. Dean insisted it had to be something that didn't make him look stupid which was a lot easier said than done. His necklace was wrapped around his neck twice in order to make sure it remained stable. He would not, could not, lose that.

"Hello folks. What can I get you guys today?" a blonde haired waitress asked the pair. Her name tag read Sally.

"Well Sally I will have the Caesar salad with Ranch on the side and a coke and Dean buddy, what do you want?" Sam asked, turning his attention to his brother who, they had agreed, would be posing as Sam's son.

"I'll have the chicken fingers and French fries please," Dean said, giving the waitress a blinding smile.

"Ok and what would you like to drink honey?" Sally asked, writing down the orders.

"A Coke please," Dean replied, turning up the cute factor.

"Sure thing there cutie pie. I'll be right back with your drinks," and with that the waitress left, a small smile on her lips at the sight of the adorable father and son.

"Wow Dean. Way to turn up the cute factor," Sam smiled across the booth to his brother. Maybe he could enjoy this a little bit.

"Hey don't get sentimental on me now. I'm still me. I can still charm the ladies," Dean said, pretending to slick his hair back and then waggled his eyebrows.

Or not.

"Yea well don't get too cocky. We still have no idea how to get you back to normal. And the only person who knows how to help is trapped in heaven with Castiel," Sam reminded him.

"Yea. There's that. I refuse to be like this!" Dean pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey there little buddy. Don't be sad. I got your drinks right here," Sally said as she arrived at their table. She handed the respective drinks to the Winchesters and left with the promise of food in a few minutes.

"I like her. She's nice," Dean commented, taking a sip of his coke. Meanwhile, Sam just stared at him. He was suddenly transported through a memory of their father, Dean and him at a small diner in Indiana. They had just iced a shape shifter- not that Sam new it at the time. He was only four after all. But he remembered Dean laughing because coke shot out his nose. This was crystal clear to him.

"And here you go sir, here's your salad." Sam's thoughts were broken as Sally appeared and handed him his salad.

"Here you go little man," Sally said and gave Dean his chicken fingers. The two said thank you and Sally left, glad to be of service.

"So what were you thinking of?" Dean asked as he began to inhale his French fries. Sam instantly felt guilty; he had practically starved the kid.

"Do you remember when-"Sam started to say.

"Sam, we are not doing this. It's a temporary situation; I will not be like this forever. No more chick-flick moments ok?" Dean gave Sam a trademark eight year old face. He could really get used to this for a few days.

"Fine. No more chick-flick moments. But can we at least talk about what we are going to do?" Sam asked while stuffing a bite of salad in his mouth. At the taste of the perfect combination between hydrated lettuce and ranch, Sam realized how hungry he really was and began to rapidly eat the salad. Keeping in mind he was still in a public place, Sam slowed his chewing and opted to savor the food instead.

"Not right now. I want to eat first and then have some cherry pie 'cause Balthazar stole ours. That will never be forgotten!" Dean declared, holding a fry in the air to illustrate his point.

"Slow down there Ricky Bobby. We can enjoy our meal first, then and only then can we enact revenge on the angels. We will get you back to normal or my name isn't Sam. Long live the Winchesters," Sam toasted and held up his drink. Dean smiled but did the same and the two clinked glasses. Long live the Winchesters.

Let me know what you guys thought! Thanks!


End file.
